


Sold

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Sebastian and Fenris acquired their slaves and the very beginning of their relationship with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly self indulgent, with some urging from Shadowfire-Ravenphoenix. There's lots of dub-con and don't expect our hero's to be very heroic in the normal sense. They were born in this world and though both would like to see change happen there will be things they don't bat an eye at that we would find disturbing or just plain wrong. It is being posted with multiple chapters but I don't expect it to get that long. Enjoy. =)

Sebastian stepped eagerly into the showroom in the Gallows with coin sent from his parents in Starkhaven. They knew how hard the last few months had been on him but were proud of his dedicated determination. He had studied to the exclusion of all else with one great exception. His libido had always been rather large and he’d been allowed to use his parent’s slaves for years. Here in Kirkwall they weren’t available and he found himself constantly distracted. As much as he tried to ignore his body’s sex drive he just couldn’t. Giving sex up completely when he took his vows would be an unbearable strain and he despaired that it would prevent him from becoming a true Brother of the Chantry.

Grand Cleric Elthina had taken him aside a month ago and gently pried his rather embarrassing problem out into the open. Sebastian was delighted to discover the vow of celibacy did not extend to mage slaves. He couldn’t afford to buy one of course but his birthday had been close and he’d written his parents immediately. They had been agreeable enough to send him coin for his birthday.

He would be one of only a few in the Kirkwall Chantry that owned a mage slave. The others were all like him, sons and daughters of important people whose parents had indulged them during their teen years. Also like him, they were pious believers who wanted to serve the Chantry to the best of their capabilities which couldn’t happen if they were to succumb to the carnal urges they were used to having sated at the snap of a finger.

“Good morning Messere Vael,” Knight-Commander Meredith said genially.

“Good morning,” he replied bowing slightly.

“If you’ll answer a few questions we can begin the selection process,” she said turning brisk. “Please be honest. We only wish to please you.” Sebastian nodded and she continued. “Do you have a gender preference?”

“No,” he said swiftly. “Although I do prefer receiving with a male partner.”

“Human or Elven?”

“Either is fine.”

“Is there any particular features you desire?”

“I like small breasted women. I prefer men of average length and girth.”

“Orsino,” Meredith commanded. “Relay Messere Vael’s requests to Rosie and gather ten appropriate slaves, five male five female.”

The handsome elf behind her replied immediately. “Yes Mistress.”

He hurried off through a door at the other end of the well lit room and Meredith smiled as she gestured at a desk sitting at the other. “If you would have a seat we can begin the paperwork.”

Sebastian spent the next few minutes going over registration forms, a bill of sale, a quick overview of the collar and cuff and how he could control the slave’s magic with the cuff. He was still reading the last when Meredith’s slave came up quietly to stand behind her.

“The candidate slaves are ready for inspection Mistress,” he said softly.

“Very good,” she replied. “Prepare yourself.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Ten slaves were lined up in the middle of the room, standing quietly with their gazes on the floor at their feet and their hands folded neatly in front of them. Each wore only a leather collar around their neck and a fine chain around their waist. The chain leashes clipped to a hook on the collars ran a length of three feet to the wrist of a male Templar. Meredith gestured and each of the Templars unclipped their end of the leash from the cuff and hooked it to the chain around their slaves’ waist and stepped back. His cock stirred at all the flesh on display and Sebastian stood.

They stood in a line from tallest to shortest, most of the males being on the right side. He started at that end and slowly walked down the line. They were all beautiful but he could afford only one. He dismissed three of the men and two of the women for various petty reasons. Of the remaining females there were two elves and one human. He began with the human.

The top of her head was at his nose and he lifted her chin. Her eyes closed immediately. Sebastian cupped her breasts and found them to be a perfect handful. He knelt running his hands down her sides and coming to rest on her full hips. Her legs were shapely, her feet a little small and very flat. Since his slave would also be expected to help him with whatever duties were assigned to him this slave would likely have near constant foot pain.

“No,” he said as he stood.

He repeated the process on the next elven woman and found her physically adequate. Sebastian stepped around behind her and gently pushed her torso down a little. He gripped her hips and pulled her backwards. Her pelvis tucked neatly against his. Carnal acts were forbidden in the Chantry and the living quarters. Sebastian would have to make frequent use of the Gardens and he didn’t want to be forced to lie on the grass to use his slave all the time. He dismissed the other elven female without examining her and turned to the two males.

Both were tall with broad shoulders and had a trim physique. He turned to the tallest, who stood at least an inch above Sebastian, and ran his hands down his chest. Black hair sparsely covered his pectoral muscles and converged in a thin trail down his flat stomach. His flaccid cock sat in a nest of dark curls. Sebastian held it in his palm trying to estimate the size it would grow to when erect. He nodded in satisfaction and gently cupped his sack, feeling the balls inside searching for flaws. Once more satisfied he moved one hand up to his stomach and stepped around, running his other hand down his lovely arse.

Sebastian paused, frowning, with one hand resting lightly on his suddenly tense stomach and the other on his arse. The dark haired slave gave no other indication the he was uncomfortable. His eyes were shut, his lips weren’t pressed tightly together and he wasn’t trembling. Experimentally Sebastian ran his hand up the slave’s back and the tight muscles of his stomach loosened. He let his hand drift down again, this time over the cleft of his arse and not only did the slave tense his stomach, his shoulders were stiff and his lips had thinned appreciably.

He clasped his hands behind his back, watching as the slave relaxed somewhat. Sebastian turned to the scruffy blonde Templar who held his leash frowning. “Is there a reason he doesn’t like his arse being touched?”

“This one had to be brought to heel,” the Templar said with a slight sneer. “I can assure you that he’s perfectly trained now.”

“The process is trying and often leaves them with… oddities,” Meredith said evenly from her station by the desk. She gestured at her slave, now naked and stiff, and added amiably, “Would you care for a demonstration of his skills?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Sebastian said quietly still frowning. He ran his fingers across the slave’s shoulders and walked around to face him. Sebastian stroked his neatly trimmed beard, watching his reactions closely. “Your name?”

“Garrett Master,” he said softly.

“A good name,” Sebastian murmured. He ran his fingers through Garrett’s short hair and watched him relax completely. “You poor soul.” Sebastian turned a hard look on the Templar, which only earned him a sneer, then turned to Meredith. “I want this one.”

“Let’s finish up the paperwork,” she said smiling. “I’m sure you will be most pleased.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian left the Gallows determined to help Garrett gain some of himself back. Having grown up around mage slaves it wasn’t hard for him to figure out the man who’d held his leash hadn’t been kind. Before the cuff had been transferred to his wrist the Templar had whispered something to Garrett that made him visibly shudder.

There were always little ways that one slave differed from another. Whether it was a small bounce to the step, a slight upturn of the lips or even affection in their tone of voice there was always something. Garrett was as silent as a ghost and had the animation of a statue. His mother’s slave had a subtle air of confidence about him but Garrett kept everything carefully hidden. Sebastian wasn’t at all sure how to help him but he figured a change of clothing and a different leash certainly wouldn’t hurt.

With this in mind he carefully counted the coin he had left. Sebastian smiled at the thoughtfulness of his parents. They had sent enough for extra clothing. If he kept his choices simple he should have enough for a new leash and a new waist band as well. He hurried off of the ferry and headed straight for Hightown. On the way to the specialized shop Sebastian noticed that Garrett never let the slack vary in his leash.

The clothing shop in Hightown didn’t have windows but it was well lit. Cords and leashes of every style and color lined one wall. There were tables with clothing in several different fabrics and an amazing array of colors and patterns. Matching robes hung along the other wall and a counter sat across the back of the store. It was empty besides the clerk, a woman sitting on a raised chair of some sort. She was breathing heavily, her eyes hooded, her cheeks flushed, her skirts rucked up and she had her fingers twined through luscious brown hair just visible over the countertop.

“Mia,” she said breathily. “I’ll… be with you… in a moment… Serah.”

“There’s no hurry,” he said smiling. “I can wait while you finish up.”

Sebastian wandered over to the waist cords, listening to the clerk’s soft pleased noises. His cock had been interested all morning and listening only made him a little more eager to head for the Gardens. Firmly pushing aside his desire for the moment he examined the selection in front of him. There were fine chains of gold and silverite, braided leather dyed in many colors and woven cords also in many different colors.

He turned to Garrett, standing quietly behind him, and eyed him critically. His skin was pale but looked as if it would tan nicely. With his brown eyes and dark black hair there were few colors that would wash him out. That also meant there were many colors that would look good on him. Sebastian walked past the chains and the braided leather and stopped at the woven cords. This would be the most comfortable as his body hair wouldn’t catch and pull in the chain and the leather would harden if caught in in a rain storm. The sheer variety was a little daunting.

“May I suggest red,” the clerk said from beside him. “A dark blue would also look nice.” She smiled and brushed the shoulder of his gold and white tunic. “A gold or silver perhaps.”

“I would like to see how they look on him before deciding,” Sebastian said turning to face her.

“Of course,” she said smiling broadly. “Shall we take his robes and loincloth to the back? I can see he’s fresh from the Gallows and most new owners are eager to make their new slave’s appearance pleasing to the eye.”

“Yes,” Sebastian said returning her smile. “The chain may be removed as well.” He held out his left hand and gestured to the ring where one end of his leash was clipped. “I want a scarf leash as well. Can these rings be removed?”

“Absolutely. Mia, help him undress and take his things to the back.”

“Yes Mistress,” her female slave said.

Sebastian watched a moment, examining the human slave’s clothing. She had deeply tanned skin and had a dark blue cord around her waist and under her generous breasts. The cloth was thin transparent silk in a light purple, her pierced nipples clearly visible pushing out the fabric. He turned back to the clerk and tipped his head slightly in appreciation.

“You have excellent taste,” he said warmly. “She’s lovely.”

“Thank you Serah,” the clerk said. She gestured at Garrett, who now stood placidly with nothing on at all. “What would you like to see first?”

All four of her color suggestions looked good but Sebastian decided on a silver cord and a royal blue cotton loincloth with matching robes. He also had enough coin for three extra sets, all in varying shades of blue, and a silk leash which was also blue. Garrett quickly put on the loincloth but Sebastian draped the matching robes over the counter. Sebastian unclipped the chain leash from his collar and spun it so the hook was at the back of his neck. The long length of cloth was easily tucked under his collar and he pulled it so that one end hung at his waist and tucked the other under the silver cord. Garrett looked perplexed for a moment but quickly hid the emotion under his slave mask.

“Kneel here Garrett,” Sebastian said gesturing to the floor in front of him.

Garrett obediently sunk to his knees, his head almost level with Sebastian’s crotch. He leaned forward licking his lips. The clerk chuckled and said, “I think he’s eager.”

His eyes widened and he bit his lip as he straightened. His shoulders were tense and he had a white knuckled grip on his knees. Sebastian stroked his hair and made a shushing sound. “Soon Garrett,” he said gently.

“Yes Master,” Garrett said softly.

“The ring,” said Sebastian looking up at the clerk.

“This will only take a few minutes Serah,” she said as she bent slightly to reach his collar.

Sebastian continued to stroke Garrett’s hair, sometimes gently running the back of his hand down his cheek. He was considerably less tense when the clerk finished and turned to the cuff. A few more minutes later and all evidence of the Gallows was gone.

“Stand up,” Sebastian ordered. Garrett shot to his feet and stood still while he walked around him. “Much better.” He pulled his end of the leash from under the cord and tucked it under the cuff as he turned to the clerk. “Do you happen to sell oil?”

“We do,” she said. “Shall I add a bottle to your purchases?”

“Please,” he said handing Garrett the robes.

Coin changed hands and he left the store with a bottle of oil in his pocket and a new slave that still seemed more frightened and unsure than anything else. He headed straight for the Gardens, ignoring everyone else around him, and found an empty patch of grass. Sebastian was now very stiff and extremely eager but he took a deep breath and restrained himself once more.

“I will soon take my vows and become a Brother of the Chantry,” Sebastian said softly. “You will stay with me in the sleeping quarters but you must know that sex is strictly forbidden there.”

“Yes Master,” Garrett said evenly. His grip on the packages tightened and his voice turned hesitant. “Will Master…”

“Do not be afraid,” Sebastian said gently. “You’ll not be in trouble for a question.”

“Does Master desire release?” he said tentatively.

“I do,” Sebastian replied. Garrett paled and crushed the packages to his chest. “Why are you so frightened?”

“I will serve however Master wishes,” said Garrett, his voice trembling.

“What did that Templar tell you?” said Sebastian frowning.

“That Master seemed pleased with my arse,” he replied softly, clearly terrified. “That Master would rather have my arse than my cock. I will serve however Master wishes.”

“I will not ask for your arse,” Sebastian said quietly. He cupped Garrett’s cheeks and stroked his cheekbones with his thumbs. “You’re safe with me Garrett. I will never hurt you.”

“I will serve however Master wishes,” Garrett repeated only slightly less frightened.

Sebastian held in a sigh and stepped away. It would seem the only way to ease his mind at the moment was to order him to do something else. He stepped away and started unbuckling his belt. “Set the packages down and spread your robes on the grass.”

Garrett trembled but he followed the orders quickly. Sebastian dropped his belt next to the packages and toed off his boots. “I want you naked and on your knees. _Just your knees._ Harden yourself.”

“Yes Master,” Garrett said finally starting to sound less terrified. The confusion wasn’t much better however.

He pulled the bottle of oil from his pocket before pushing his trousers down. Sebastian stepped out of them and dropped the bottle between Garrett’s knees. “I want your cock. Give me release without touching mine.”

“Yes Master.”

Sebastian sat on his robes and lay back, extremely eager despite his irritation. He held his legs spread open behind his knees. Seconds later he felt oil and fingers rubbing at his hole. His cock twitched in anticipation. Sebastian moaned softly and smiled when he felt Garrett slowly pushing into him. After so long without it was slightly uncomfortable but he knew that would pass.

“You feel wonderful Garrett,” Sebastian said softly. “Fold me up. Hard and fast. Show me your skill.”

“Yes Master.”

There was but a moment to appreciate the fact that all traces of fear had disappeared before Garrett did exactly as he ordered. His arms came around as he leaned over, pressing down on the backs of Sebastian’s thighs with his torso. He let his arms flop to the ground as Garrett began pounding into him. The slap of flesh was drowned out by Sebastian’s cries when he found that spot inside. Every thrust after was aimed directly at it. It took a ridiculously short amount of time for Sebastian to splatter his shirt with seed. He gripped Garrett’s arms weakly when he tried to disengage.

“Stay,” he said breathing heavily. “Give me a moment… then again. Slowly”

“Yes Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

With a quarter of Danarius’ holdings Fenris didn’t have to worry about coin. He’d spent a year traveling the rest of Thedas with his mentor. He was taught to read, do sums and learned how different Thedas was from Tevinter. Kirkwall was chosen at random and he’d settled in an old mansion. Renovating his new home had taken up quite a bit of time. Now that his home was perfect, his slaves settled and content, his investments making him more coin, Fenris was incredibly bored.

He’d spent most of a week wandering Hightown and silently observing his noble neighbors. It seemed they had little to do besides vie for the highest social position. Fenris had no interest what so ever in being on the top of that heap. In the end it hadn’t helped Danarius a bit. Since there was only so much training and reading one could do he went to the Gallows on a whim.

Fenris had only been a free man for a few hours before he learned what the rest of Thedas did with their mages. While the idea of a mage catering to his every whim filled him with glee he’d avoided buying one previously because he didn’t want the hassle while traveling. After he’d settled in Kirkwall he’d been busy overseeing the renovations. Now that he had little to actually do there was no reason not to buy a mage slave.

He’d been very specific about his preferences. The ten male slaves that stood in front of him were all tall and slender with either blonde or brown hair and eyes that were not blue. They were all pale skinned humans with a nice round firm arse. Four were dismissed because their cocks were small. Fenris had no interest in their cocks but he wanted his slave to be proportional. Three more were dismissed for small physical flaws. Of the three remaining the blonde in the middle kept drawing his attention.

His eyes were a warm amber color and he had stubble on his cheeks and chin. He didn’t particularly like the facial hair but that was easily remedied along with the thick thatch of hair at his crotch. The rest of his body hair was sparse and slightly darker than that on his head which hung down just past his shoulders. His arse was near perfect, the dark skin around his nipples was perfectly round and the little buds themselves a pleasing shape. All in all he was a fine specimen but so were the other two.

For several minutes Fenris stood observing the three and wondering what it was about the middle blonde that kept drawing his eye. The slave on the very left shifted his weight ever so slightly and Fenris gestured at him without ever looking directly at him.

“No,” he said dismissively.

The Templar led the slave away and Fenris circled around behind the two left, the blonde and a brunette. He ran his hands over the pleasant swell of the blonde’s arse cheeks, listening and watching closely. There was no reaction. The brunette also had no reaction. He walked back around front and crossed his hands over his chest. Both stood placidly with their hands folded neatly in front of them. Neither had moved a single muscle since entering the room and both held their gazes to the floor at their feet.

“They both enjoy being taken?” Fenris asked turning to Meredith. As slaves they would do whatever he wanted but Fenris had the unique background of having been a slave. There was no reason to force a slave to do something they didn’t enjoy. That only fostered resentment and sometimes rebellion.

She turned to her desk and consulted the papers before nodding. “Yes. The blonde is especially fond of being penetrated.”

Fenris turned back to the slaves and moved to stand in front of the blonde. He reached down and held his balls in one hand, once more noting a complete lack of reaction. “Can you control yourself slave?”

“Yes Master,” he said immediately. “It is my pleasure to be the instrument of Master’s release.”

His answer was delivered in an appropriate tone but something seemed off about what he’d actually said. Fenris stood there fondling his balls and thinking, trying to put a finger on what was bothering him. He watched the slave’s prick begin to harden and stepped away. “Show me,” Fenris said pointing at the blonde. “I wish to see how much he enjoys it.”

“Grip your ankles,” the Templar who held his leash ordered.

Just before the slave bent Fenris caught a little grimace.

“Orsino,” Meredith said gesturing at the slave. “Do your utmost to make him peak but do not peak yourself.”

“Yes Mistress.”

The blonde was oiled up and the elf entered him without any preparation. Gripping his hips the elf tried thrusting slowly, hard, fast, steady, each one aimed perfectly at the pleasure spot inside. The blonde made the most pleasing noises, pants, gasps, moans and even a few screams when Orsino hit that spot hard. Fenris crouched close to them, watching the blonde’s erect cock bounce and watching for any signs of distress however small. It continued for quite some time before Orsino stopped thrusting, their bodies flush.

“Mistress,” he said in a strained whisper.

“Here,” she said snapping her fingers and pointing to the floor next to her. He was kneeling at her feet seconds later, his cock still stiff and shiny with oil, panting heavily while she petted his hair. “Alrik?”

“Up Anders,” said the Templar.

His cock was also erect but the floor underneath him was clean. He was also breathing heavily, his limbs trembling slightly from the effort it must have taken to hold off his orgasm. His hands hung at his side to avoid touching his own cock. There was only a tiny amount of spend at the very tip. His face and chest were flushed and his eyes tightly shut but there was no sign of the grimace he’d seen.

“Do you really enjoy taking cock Anders?” Fenris said standing.

“Yes Master,” he replied quickly still somewhat breathless. To Fenris he sounded completely sincere instead of repeating what he thought they wanted to hear.

He stepped closer and asked quietly, “They why did you frown?”

“Master… I…,” Anders stuttered.

“Anders,” Alrik said firmly as he stepped forward.

The slave whimpered and dropped to the floor, prostrating himself in an effort to garner mercy. Without thought Fenris straddled his legs and held out a restraining hand. “There is no need for punishment. He did what was ordered.”

“Stand down, Alrik,” Meredith said evenly. “Anders performed admirably.” The Templar saluted and took a step backwards. She was still absently petting Orsino’s hair with one hand and holding a sheet of paper with the other when Fenris turned to face her. “Anders has been a troublesome slave. He spent a year in the punishment stocks and still resisted the training. It’s likely he has an aversion to public use.”

“That will not be a problem,” Fenris said kneeling down next to him. Anders shivered in fear but didn’t flinch when he stroked his back. “I have an aversion to public use as well. I merely wanted to see if he is worth the coin you’re asking.”

“I believe he is,” Meredith said. “He is well trained and very obedient.”

“I’ll take him,” Fenris said looking up at her. 


	4. Chapter 4

Calming Anders took a bit of time and he still didn’t seem as collected as he had been before. Fenris didn’t see him fidget but he was very tense. He’d gotten directions to a slave clothing shop and headed straight there. The clerk was busy with another customer but she sent her slave over to see to him. The very first thing he noticed was her pierced nipples. He wanted to push aside the gauzy silk to get a better look but the clerk might not appreciate him fondling her slave, especially not when he had just purchased a male slave.

“My Mistress has sent me to aid you, Master,” the slave said subserviently.

“I require new clothing, a new leash and the chain around his waist must be replaced,” Fenris said. “These rings, can they be removed? I desire a silk scarf leash.”

“Yes Master. Mistress can remove them. Do you wish your slave to be redressed now? We can take his current clothing back to the Gallows if you desire.”

“That would be wonderful,” said Fenris pleasantly surprised. He turned to Anders who was slightly hunched over and still very tense. “Stand up straight. Strip off everything.”

“Yes Master,” he said softly.

Anders straightened and immediately began working on his robes. Fenris turned back to the shop clerk’s slave, eying the intriguing adornments just visible through her clothing. Most of her breasts were bare, the thin strip of silk just enough to cover the areola. Her nipples were stiff and the ring pierced through them pressed against the tightly knotted material. He tore himself away and turned to the display of waist cords.

There were a number of colors that would look good but Fenris found what he wanted immediately. A gold cord around his waist, a golden leash and perhaps a few other golden accessories would look wonderful on his new slave. His clothing could be in a variety of colors that went well with his golden hair and pale skin. That decided he turned to the tables of clothing while the shop slave carried away everything Anders had been wearing. He held up the small swatches of folded cloth to his slave and had several in hand when the shop keeper finally appeared beside him.

“Mia tells me you wish the rings removed,” she said pleasantly. “What sort of silk leash did you have in mind?”

“Golden,” Fenris said holding up a teal loincloth to his slave’s stomach. It was added to the stack Anders held and he turned to her. “A golden cord for his waist. Not leather or chain, the cord.”

“I’ll be back in a moment Serah.”

She was indeed only gone for a moment. The cord was attached around his waist first. Fenris unclipped the chain leash from both collar and cuff and dropped it to the floor. Anders became very stiff and he frowned as he turned the collar slightly. He tucked the yellow silk through the collar and pulled one end until it sat just above his cock. The other end was tucked underneath the cuff on Fenris’ left wrist and Anders relaxed a little. The reaction was curious and Fenris made a mental note to ask him about it later. Right now both the shop keeper and her slave were available.

“May I see your slave’s breasts?” he asked.

The clerk smiled knowingly and gestured as she said, “Of course. Feel free to be as hands on as you like. Removing the rings will take a few minutes. I’ll get started on the collar.”

“Thank you,” Fenris said politely.

Mia stood placidly near and puffed out her chest a little as he pushed aside the strips. The silver rings were attached to a stud going through the nipple. He cupped one breast and ran his thumb across her nipple, pressed against it and tugged on the ring a little. The series of tiny gasps he heard made up his mind.

“Where can I have this done?” he asked turning back to the shop clerk.

She was standing on a stool to get to the ring on Anders’ collar. “A boutique just down the street. It’s called Accessories.” She straightened and hopped off the stool, the ring in Anders’ collar now in her hand. “There’s all sorts of jewelry for slaves. The owner can pierce nearly anything, nipples, eyebrows, lips, penis, balls. Just about any bit of skin you can get a ring through. They also do wonderful looking tattoos. He might be able to match yours.”

“I highly doubt that,” Fenris snorted as he held out his left arm. “I will definitely be visiting this shop however. Anders will look remarkable.”

“Get the matching robes Mia,” the clerk said gesturing to the pile of cloth Anders still held. “Which do you wish him to wear?”

“The teal,” said Fenris.

“Wrap the rest.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Fenris left mostly pleased with Anders’ appearance, though the mage was still tense for some reason. He planned on getting Anders’ nipples pierced today but he headed home first to take care of the packages and a few nagging issues. Polly, his doorwoman, met him in the foyer as soon as the door was closed behind him.

“Welcome home Master,” she said spreading her skirts in a deep curtsey.

“Take these packages to my room and find Howard. He’ll know what to do with them. I also need Norma to meet me in the baths.”

“Right away Master.”

She took the packages and hurried off. Another slave had already taken Anders’ robes and his coat. Fenris turned to him and pulled the leash from under his cuff but held it instead of tucking it under the golden cord.

“What other fears and hatreds did they instill into you?” he asked frowning.

“Master Alrik…”

“Do not speak of him. You are mine now.”

“I beg forgiveness Master,” Anders whimpered dropping to his knees. “Please allow me to serve. I wish to be good slave.”

“Then answer me. What do you fear?”

“I fear being left alone Master,” he answered quickly. “I fear the dark.”

“What do you despise?”

“Public use Master.” Anders put his forehead against the floor, leaving his arse in the air. “Please Master. Please allow me to serve.”

Fenris knelt in front of him and stroked his hair. “You have nothing to fear.”

“Please Master.” His voice trembled and was barely audible.

“You will be bathed first,” Fenris said soothingly. “The hair from your face and your crotch will be removed. Then you will show me how much you love my cock.”

“Yes Master,” said Anders his voice louder and a little more firm.

“Come.”

He stood and Anders stayed behind him, always the perfect distance and hardly making a sound. Anders waited silently while Fenris spoke with Norma and followed her every brusque order without flinching even with the sharp razor scraping across the skin of his balls. Fenris stood and watched his cock growing stiff even as he wondered what Anders hadn’t told him. For him to be so fearful so quickly for such a small thing was unusual.

After Norma had bathed him Fenris dismissed her. Anders looked better than he’d hoped without the stubble and the annoying hair covering his genitals. His skin was still damp when Fenris pushed him against a wall. Fenris quickly unlaced his pants and stroked the oil he’d brought from his bedroom on his cock. Without a single word spoken he hilted himself inside of Anders’ entrance. The slave cried out, not in pain or pleasure but something in between.

Fenris rolled his hips quickly pressing him into the wall. Anders moaned beautifully every time they were flush. He pushed back eagerly to have all of Fenris’ cock quicker. His eager tight hole, the breathless groans, the wet sounds of flesh slapping together, and it was all a little too much for him. Fenris grunted as he slammed into Anders one last time, plunging over the edge and coating his slave’s insides for the first time of many with his seed. He leaned against the mage and panted, positive Anders had been worth every coin despite the constant care he suspected the mage would need.

“Master is pleased?” Anders asked tentatively after a few minutes when Fenris still hadn’t moved.

“Yes, Anders,” Fenris said quietly. “I am very pleased.” He finally stepped back, letting his softening cock slip out, and heard a tiny sigh. “Clothe yourself. We still have much to do.”

“Yes Master.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fenris sat in his library, a book open on the table in front of him. Anders was draped over the table beside him moaning as he teased his slave with one of several toys he’d purchased over the last few weeks. He’d discovered rather quickly that not only did Anders enjoy a cock up his arse if he wasn’t being used several times a day he was terrified that he wasn’t fulfilling his purpose. Since Fenris only had so much stamina and he detested the idea of sharing his slave anal plugs were his only option.

Anders had become much calmer since he’d begun using the plugs. Fenris had gotten into the habit of letting Anders suck off his morning erection. Since leaving him in the room while he bathed wasn’t an option he’d also started letting the mage wash him. Norma took care of Anders’ needs, cleansing him and removing the hair Fenris found undesirable.

For the last two weeks after breakfast Fenris took him to his room and inserted one of the anal plugs. The difference it made was astounding. Anders was calm and quiet, followed him around, and obeyed every command quickly and without complaint. He only left the plugs in for at most three hours at a time. He’d wait until Anders started to tense up and, depending on his mood, either use his mage or insert another plug.

He was currently searching for alternate methods to sooth his slave. Fenris didn’t particularly like all the small chests that had been added to the rooms he spent the most time in. At the moment he wasn’t thinking about much besides wringing more noises from his slave and his uncomfortable trousers. This particular plug was more like a phallus than the rest, longer and thicker with a convenient handle. He pulled and pushed, wiggled it around and rubbed on that spot, listening to his delicious moans and gasps and watching him writhe on the table.

His hips were against the edge of the table, his cock smashed between the top and his own body. Anders’ balls were resting against the edge, half squashed and just visible between his spread legs. They were pushed to the bottom of his sack, the skin smooth and tight around them. Curious he left the plug lodged inside of him and gently stroked his nuts, a little surprised by Anders’ moan.

“Doesn’t this hurt?” Fenris asked stroking them again.

“Ah! Yes Master. But… Ah!”

“Do you enjoy pain?”

“No… Master. I feel… a little discomfort but… ohhh… I find it more pleasing.”

“Stand and face me.”

Anders was breathing heavily but he obeyed quickly, his eyes shut tight to avoid looking directly at Fenris. His prick was very stiff. Fenris pushed it against his stomach and Anders held it there without having to be told to. Gently he gripped around the base of his sack, pulling down so that the nuts inside were squashed at the very bottom. Anders gasped as he rubbed them but not in pain. On a whim he pulled on the free end of his leash until the golden silk was taut between the cord and the collar. He wrapped the extra length around the base of his sack tightly and tucked the end underneath.

“Turn.”

He spun around and Fenris pulled out the plug, setting on the table. From a drawer he grabbed a bottle of oil and set it nearby while he turned his chair. Fenris yanked on his laces and sighed when his almost painful erection popped free. He oiled his cock and slouched a little.

“Ride me.”

Anders straddled his lap and Fenris guided his prick inside. He sighed and let his hands rest on his slave’s hips. Anders bounced rapidly, eagerly grinding down on his cock every three of four drops. Fenris decided right then he was going to tease Anders a little more often if it made him this eager for his cock. He relaxed against the chair and let his slave work, thoroughly enjoying the tight slide of his hole, Anders’ desperate noises and the way he couldn’t seem to get his cock in far enough.

Tension built and tightened in his gut. He pulled Anders down when his release was imminent, holding them flush and groaning when Anders ground down on him. Fenris held him there for a few more minutes after he’d shot his seed deep inside. He smacked Anders’ arse after he’d let go.

“Clean me,” Fenris ordered.

He watched as Anders silently wiped his cock free of oil and tucked it neatly back into his pants, tying the laces afterwards. Anders started to kneel, his loincloth still folded neatly on the table top, but Fenris stopped him. His tightly trapped balls were a little red and his prick still very stiff. Fenris rubbed his palm along the bottom of his sack.

“Does this still feel pleasant?”

“Yes Master.”

Fenris sat there fondling his slave’s balls and thinking while he listened to the pleasant gasps Anders emitted. He smiled at Anders’ tiny sigh when he unwound the leash. “Cloth yourself. We’re going to the market.”

*

Sebastian moaned sprawled out on his stomach in the grass of the Gardens. He held tightly to Garrett’s wrists just above his shoulders as his slave thrust into him. The best part of having a mage slave and letting them penetrate you was how long they could last. Sebastian himself couldn’t have kept up the fast pounding for five minutes without peaking never mind the ten to fifteen Garrett had. He’d been sore after every trip to the Gardens for almost two weeks but he’d grown used to the activity again and only wanted it to last as long as possible.

Finding time to go to the Gardens after he’d taken his vows hadn’t been as problematic as he’d feared. His duties hadn’t changed much and Garrett had proven a boon for completing some of them. He followed every order quickly and completed them studiously, even the menial tasks they were sometimes called upon to do at the orphanage. His only worry now was Garrett’s terror that still cropped up every time they crossed into the lush grass from the cobblestone streets.

Despite Sebastian’s soothing words and gentle touches he didn’t calm until his prick was actually deep inside of Sebastian’s arse. He could have cheerfully throttled the Templar that held his leash previously for abusing Garrett so badly and that parting shot that only added to Garrett’s fear. Sebastian had tried something different today and it seemed to have helped.

Instead of going directly to the Gardens he’d gone to one of the many café’s in Hightown. The long table cloths were perfect for being discreetly sucked off and he’d ordered Garrett to do just that while he nursed a cup of tea and a sandwich. They’d gone to the Garden’s directly afterwards while Sebastian was still physically unable to make his cock stiff enough to put up Garrett’s arse. His fright was much lessened but still present. He had little hope of peaking again but Sebastian was thoroughly enjoying himself none the less. That Garrett hadn’t been a completely terrified mess at the beginning had helped immensely.

“Master,” Garrett whimpered breathlessly without breaking his rhythm.

“Keep going,” Sebastian moaned. “Until you peak.”

“Yes Master.”

His thrusts doubled in intensity and Sebastian groaned, writhing happily under him at the sudden onslaught. All too soon his rhythm stuttered then stopped. Garrett pulled out of him and Sebastian rolled to his back, fisting his surprisingly stiff cock quickly until he’d come again. He lay there panting for a moment then sat up. Garrett knelt at his side, panting but calm.

“Thank you Master,” he said breathlessly.

Sebastian hoped he wasn’t imaging the hint of affection he’d detected and petted his fuzzy hair. “You’ve done well Garrett. I am very pleased.”

There was a hint of a smile and Garrett leaned towards him slightly. Sebastian stroked and petted, keeping his touches gentle, hoping he’d finally figured out how to help his slave.


	6. Chapter 6

Fenris sat sideways at the table. Anders knelt in front of him, his robes and loincloth underneath crimson. He was absently feeding his slave bits from his plate and watching the man with startling blue eyes sitting at a table directly in his line of sight. A dark haired slave knelt next to him eating the bits that were handed down to him much like Anders was. His robes were a dark blue but what had initially drawn Fenris’ attention was the blue scarf leash.

There were relatively few people in Hightown that used the scarves. The most popular leash seemed to be the braided leather followed by gold chain leashes. The leather leashes were the most practical. They were durable and could be dyed many colors. The chain leashes were the most expensive. Besides the symbolism of prosperity, which didn’t interest him at all, Fenris didn’t care for them because he knew what it felt like to be literally chained to another. The sound would have driven him crazy even though he was now on the other side of that chain.

Because the scarves weren’t actually attached to either the collar or the cuff there was a certain amount of trust that went with using them. Even though a mage slave running away from their master was practically unheard of, not many owners were willing to give their mages that trust. So it was a little odd to see another owner with a scarf leash. That wouldn’t have been enough to keep his attention however. Fenris was positive he’d seen the man before and in the strangest place for someone who owned a mage.

It may have been the Chantry that found a use for all of the enslaved mages in their circles long ago but he thought the vows they took forbade the only use a mage slave was allowed to have. He’d been taught that the Chantry’s officials were symbolically married to either the Maker or Andraste depending on one’s gender. Having an actual marriage was forbidden and sating one’s natural desire to propagate the species was considered adultery and therefore frowned upon heavily. He didn’t know if sex was actually forbidden to Mothers or Brothers or Sisters but he’d never seen one seem even the least bit interested in the act despite the numerous public places people could engage in the activity.

But here sat a man that Fenris was positive he’d seen among the Brothers and Sisters at one of the services he’d gone to recently, a mage kneeling at his feet. The man sat back and handed his slave a glass of water, petting his short dark hair while he waited. The glass was handed back and the man said something softly to his slave. Fenris grimaced when the slave crawled under the long tablecloth.

“I must be mistaken,” Fenris murmured after watching for a few more minutes completely positive the slave had his Master's cock down his throat.

He stood and dropped some coin onto the table thinking there was no way that man could be associated with the Chantry. Anders rose with him and Fenris put the man out of his mind. The nipple piercings were healing nicely and he wanted to add a golden ring in one of Anders’ ears. There were also a few other things he wished to add, such as gold anklets and possibly something around his upper arms. Fenris didn’t think of the man again until two days later.

***

Since he’d purchased Anders, getting ready for morning services had become a little more complicated. Sitting through the Chant and Grand Cleric Elthina’s sermon afterwards was hard on Anders. They normally lasted long past the point when he’d become tense. Fenris didn’t like leaving the anal plugs in that long either but it had been the only solution besides excusing himself halfway through to find a privy and use his mage to keep him from tense fidgeting.

After some experimenting with lengths of cord and silk, Fenris had figured out the best way to bind Anders’ cock and balls. It didn’t work quite as well to keep the slave calm but Anders seemed to thoroughly enjoy it, especially when he was used. Today he was going to try something a little different beforehand in conjunction with one of the smaller anal plugs.

He hadn’t used Anders mouth after he woke. Instead they went straight to the bathing chamber. Fenris left him with instructions to get his cock nice and stiff then go to the bedroom when Norma was finished with him. While he waited Fenris dug out the clothes he would be wearing and chose a matching color for Anders. They were neatly laid out on the bed and he waited with a length of black cord, still naked.

When Anders entered Fenris squatted in front of him and lightly slapped the inside of one thigh. He widened his stance and Fenris carefully wrapped the cord around the base of his cock, wound it around the top of his sack a couple of times then between each of his balls, trapping them separately within a tight section at the bottom of his sack. The rest of the cord was wound around the base of his cock and tied off. Not only did Anders enjoy having his cock and balls bound, Fenris found the appearance surprisingly pleasing.

Fenris stood and admired his slave a moment. The black cord contrasted nicely against his pale skin. His cock stood out perpendicular and from past experience he knew it wouldn’t flag until after he’d used the mages arse. Anders’ hair was pulled back neatly into a tail, the rings through his nipples and the new one in his ear shined and the golden cord he’d added to the mages arms drew the eye to his perfect physique. Fenris’ cock began to stir just looking at him but it wasn’t time just yet.

He led the way to the dining room. If his other slaves thought it strange that he was eating breakfast in the nude they were prudent enough not to acknowledge it. Fenris calmly ate, feeding Anders some of the best bits. His cock was steadily getting stiff and by the time he deemed breakfast over with he didn’t particularly want to wait until they got back to the bedroom. He took Anders to the other end of the long dining table.

“You are beautiful,” Fenris said sincerely running one hand down his back to squeeze an arse cheek. “I will have you now. On your back on top of the table.”

“Yes Master.”

Anders climbed up quickly and positioned himself so that his arse just barely hung over the edge of the table.

“Hold yourself wide open for me,” said Fenris going to a side table. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of oil.

When he turned back around Anders held his legs behind his knees, spread as far apart as he could get them, the dark pucker of his entrance exposed perfectly. Because of the bindings his stiff cock wasn’t lying against his stomach but just above it. Fenris poured oil into his palm and set the flask on the side table. He stroked his cock to spread the slick and wiped the excess onto Anders’ arse. His slave was already breathing heavily in anticipation. 

Fenris stepped close and pressed the tip of his cock against his hole, pushing slowly until just the head was engulfed. He slammed the rest of his cock into his slave without warning and Anders cried out, his cock twitching with the force. Fenris gripped the outside of his thighs, pulled out slowly and slammed himself home again. The room was soon filled with the slap of flesh, Anders’ screams of pleasure and his grunts of effort. Again and again Fenris pounded his slave, reveling in his noises, his bouncing cock and the clench of his tight hole. Fenris tried to stave off his peak as long as possible but he was a little too excited to last very long.

He leaned over Anders and gripped his shoulders, trying to push his pulsing cock as deep within him as possible. Anders was panting as heavily as he was when Fenris finally stilled. His face and chest were deeply flushed, his arms quivering with the effort of holding his legs. Fenris stroked his cheek gently.

“You may let go now,” he said softly.

“Please forgive me Master,” Anders whispered fearfully not moving aside from his trembling arms. “I couldn’t… Please Master… have mercy.”

Fenris rose up slightly and looked a little more closely at his chest. Thin ropes of spend dotted his torso from the tip of his cock to his neck. He held in a sigh and straightened fully, stepping back to let his softening cock slip free. Anders had apparently liked this encounter so much that he couldn’t control himself and peaked without permission. While he understood there was only so much one could do to control that particular bodily function, he couldn’t let it go unpunished even though he felt partially responsible. He’d watched Danarius purposely push his body slaves over that edge just so that he could punish them. Fenris was determined to be nothing like his former Master and thought furiously for a mild punishment.

“Come,” he said after a tense moment.

Anders followed him silently to the bedroom, head hung in shame.

“Clean yourself,” said Fenris handing him a soft rag from the nightstand.

He pulled out a length of yellow silk and draped it over his knee as he crouched in front of his slave. Fenris unwound the black cord and set it aside. The silk was a long strip that was almost an inch wide. Anders’ odd statement before Fenris had actually bought him made more sense when he realized the mage liked being stiff. He suspected Anders liked being bound because he’d been taught to find satisfaction in being hard and unfulfilled. The binding helped him to keep his pleasant erections, which normally wasn’t a problem. He’d never done anything sneaky to bring himself to completion or even subtly voiced a desire to peak. The yellow silk was wrapped around Anders’ now completely soft cock. With the excess he wrapped his balls loosely and tied the ends together.

“This will prevent you from becoming hard,” Fenris said evenly as he stood. “I am disappointed you peaked without permission but you performed beautifully. You will stay wrapped up for two days. Bend over.”

“Yes Master,” said Anders softly. He bent and gripped his ankles.

“I know how difficult sitting through the Chantry service is for you,” said Fenris stepping closer to the bed to grab the anal plug he’s set out beforehand. “I have no idea what your former owner did to make you think your arse must be full all the time and I don’t want to.” Fenris swatted his arse cheeks hard a few times before inserting the plug. “I must deal with it however and I can’t have you misbehaving during services. This is not a reward. The plug will be removed the instant we get back home and another will not be used for two days.”

“Yes Master,” Anders said remorsefully.

“Clothe yourself and go wait by the front door.”

Fenris sat on the bed and waited until Anders had left. He heaved a sigh and scrubbed his face, promising himself he would pay attention better in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian made his way through the crowd, Garrett close behind him, hoping to catch the elf who’d been watching him the other day. He had been curious as to why but at the time he’d been a little more interested in what Garrett was doing under the table. Leading the Chant today had given him a good view of the congregation and he’d seen the elf almost immediately. There was no mistaking the pale tattoos that covered his arms, neck and chin along with his shocking white hair. Sebastian had seen his slave the other day as well but as services went on, he noticed that neither the elf nor his slave looked even remotely interested. They both looked fairly miserable.

Wanting to know why the elf had been watching him and perhaps ease his troubled mind somehow, Sebastian caught up to them just outside the main doors. “Pardon me, Serah,” Sebastian said as he came up next to the elf. “You may not…”

“I recognize you,” the elf interrupted tersely as he continued down the stairs. “I didn’t think Brothers of the Chantry were allowed to indulge their carnal desires.”

“I apologize if I’ve offended you somehow,” Sebastian said stiffly. “But _you_ were watching _me._ I’m sorry to have bothered you.”

He turned around and Garrett neatly sidestepped to let him pass. Sebastian hurried back up the steps. The elf’s voice stopped him at the top.

“I’m sorry,” he said sounding much calmer. “You do not deserve my ire.”

Sebastian turned intending a short and polite but frosty reply only to have it die in his throat. The elf still looked miserable but his slave had hunched over, his hands held so tightly together they were red with splotches of white. He started back down and Garrett sidestepped again. With his arm outstretched he said evenly, “Brother Sebastian Vael.”

“Fenris.” His grip was firm as they shook hands. “I’m originally from Tevinter and there are still some things about the south I find puzzling.”

“If you have questions I would do my best to answer them,” Sebastian said offering a little smile.

The elf glanced back at his slave and frowned, his eyebrows climbing in what Sebastian hoped was concern. Fenris turned his gaze back to him and said calmly, “May I buy you lunch?”

“If you’ll allow me a moment to change,” Sebastian said. “I’d love to join you.”

“I’ll be waiting at the bottom of the steps,” said Fenris finally smiling.

“I’ll be swift,” he said turning and hurrying up the stairs.

He walked quickly back to his rooms, pulling the leash from under his cuff and leaving Garrett standing just in front of the closed door. Sebastian pulled his robes off and left them laid out neatly on his cot. His hose and small clothes came off next and the hose was laid out neatly on top of his robes but the small clothes went into his dirty bin. “Do you know his slave Garrett?” Sebastian asked as he stepped across the small room to his wardrobe.

“I know _of_ his slave Master,” Garrett replied quickly.

“Please explain,” he said frowning.

“Those who… resist training are… kept apart from the other mages Master,” said Garrett hesitantly. “We are kept separate from each other as well… until a suitable breaker is found.”

Sebastian pulled up his trousers without a new pair of small clothes. He intended to go to the Gardens at some point today and didn’t want the bother. After a few discreet inquiries he discovered that Garrett had been one of the few mages who didn’t accept their lot. The Templar who held his leash was part of a special rank that did nothing but break these reluctant mages and remold them. Garrett’s term for them was disturbingly appropriate.

“If you are kept separate from each other as well how do you know of him?” Sebastian asked as he pulled out a shirt.

“He was… especially reluctant Master.”

“He has probably done something,” Sebastian murmured to himself while he fastened the buttons. “That would explain why he was so tense and Fenris so irritable.”

“Master…”

“Yes Garrett?”

“Master Fenris seemed… concerned for his slave as well. Like Master is sometimes.”

“Did you notice anything else?”

“No Master.”

Sebastian tucked his shirt in and stood in front of Garrett. He stroked his beard and watched the tension drain from his shoulders. These conversations were often hard on Garrett. His former master had obviously been of the opinion that slaves should be seen and not heard. Having grown up at court Sebastian knew slaves saw and heard things that most missed however.

“Thank you Garrett,” Sebastian said gently. “When we go to the Gardens today you have permission to peak.”

“Master is most kind,” Garrett replied with that hint of affection he’d heard only once before.

“Let’s not keep Fenris waiting,” said Sebastian said tucking the end of the leash under his cuff.

Fenris was leaning against the wall at the bottom of the steps, his slave kneeling at his feet. Sebastian was glad to see the slave’s cheek resting on his Master’s thigh and Fenris gently petting his hair. It was heartening to see that whatever it was the slave had done Fenris was more concerned about his well-being. If his slave had been as rebellious as Garrett said he likely had as many if not more idiosyncrasies than Garrett did.

“Sorry to have kept you,” Sebastian said politely as he came up to them. “Shall we go?”

“Yes,” said Fenris standing up straight. His slave stood quietly and waited. “Do you have any preferences?”

“I don’t but Garrett doesn’t enjoy spicy things.”

“Anders doesn’t care for spicy foods either.” Fenris smiled as he started off. “Not many care about their slave’s dislikes.”

“I see no reason to torment them. Be kind and they will be faithful and obedient.”

“If only more people thought that way.” Fenris sighed and shook his head. “Forgive my ignorance but why do you own a mage?”

“A somewhat involved story but the simple answer is because I wanted one. My vows prevent me from fornication with another. Mages are the sole exception because that is their purpose, to please their Master sexually.”

“Then why are you the only Chantry official I’ve ever seen own a mage?”

“There are a few others but it is rather rare. Our duties come before our base desires so Garrett ends up helping me more often than I use him but there is always some free time to visit the Gardens.”

Fenris grimaced and the conversation paused while they were seated. Sebastian absently petted Garrett’s hair and waited patiently for him to speak. “Do you have no other options?”

“I don’t,” Sebastian said shaking his head. “That sort of activity is strictly forbidden in the Chantry and the living quarters. The others have family to visit but my family is in Starkhaven.”

“If you had another option would you still go to the Gardens?”

“Possibly.” Sebastian thought of all the incredulous looks he’d received from other men in the Gardens. It was relatively rare to be so open about his preference to be penetrated. He knew a good many men who owned male slaves that would never admit they liked a cock up their arse more than their slave did. He shook his head slowly. “But most likely not. Why do you ask?”

“I realize we have just met and you have no reason to trust me. I do not approve of public use in any form. Some things should be kept to one’s home.”

“Is that why you left so suddenly the other day?”

“Yes. You seem an educated man. I have a proposal. If you would be willing to come to my home and help me understand the things I still don’t you would have the use of a guest room before you left.”

“What sort of things?”

“I was freed in the last Exalted March on Tevinter. I traveled for a year learning to read and do sums but some of the southern cultural and social differences still confound me. My neighbors view me as odd and I have no wish to change their view but I would understand exactly what makes me odd.”

“As the third son of the Prince of Starkhaven I have been educated in various social situations. I would be glad to pass on what I know.”

“I’ll show you my home after we finish eating.”

Fenris smiled and Sebastian returned it warmly.


	8. Chapter 8

In the eight months that had passed Brother Sebastian and Garrett had become regular visitors to his Master’s mansion. Anders was glad for a couple of reasons. He still worried about pleasing his new Master but Brother Sebastian almost always put Master in a good mood which made pleasing him much easier. Anders was also growing fond of Garrett and he was pretty sure Garrett was growing fond of him. This they tried their hardest to keep from their Masters. It could get them both in trouble because their Masters weren’t lovers.

Anders was beginning to wonder if they wanted to be lovers however. Lately Master seemed distracted. Master used him frequently and kept the horrible emptiness away with the plugs he often inserted into Anders. His cock and balls were bound often as a reward for good behavior but Master would wander the house restlessly or stare out a window with a book open on his lap. Anders did his best to keep Master happy but he seemed happiest when sitting in the study with Brother Sebastian.

Today he was kneeling by the wall of the training room with Garrett kneeling close by. Brother Sebastian had expressed interest in seeing Master’s skills with his large sword and Master had been eager to show him. Master sparred with Myron while Brother Sebastian stood to one side watching raptly. Anders scooted closer to Garrett so that their shoulders and hips touched. He tapped his thigh lightly to get his attention. Garrett tapped his fingers against his own thigh, speaking in the silent language mages were secretly taught.

“They seem happy,” Garrett said. “Master has been sad lately.”

“I think Master is very fond of Brother Sebastian,” Anders said.

“I know Master is fond of Master Fenris,” said Garrett. “Master has called out his name a few times when he uses me.”

“Why does Brother Sebastian not simply sleep with Master if that is what he desires?”

“Master’s vows forbid it. Master can only seek release with another through slaves.”

Anders glanced over at them and frowned. He understood why Master seemed so distracted now. Garrett gripped his thigh briefly and he glanced over. He was frowning as well. It seemed Garrett was as unhappy about it as their Masters were.

“I don’t know how to make Master happy,” Garrett said.

He thought for a while, keeping a close eye on his Master. “Garrett, do Brother Sebastian’s vows prevent him from finding release from another’s slave or must it only be you?”

“I’m not sure. Master has never been specific. What are you thinking?”

“If Brother Sebastian could use me, then perhaps Master could use me at the same time.”

Garrett shuddered and Anders patted his thigh. “You can take two cocks at once?”

“Easily. Master is very possessive and doesn’t share me so it’s been a while. I have trouble controlling myself though.”

“You would risk being punished?”

“Yes. Master isn’t happy.”

“I will ask Master tonight,” said Garrett after a pause. “Can you speak with Master Fenris?”

“What would I say? Master is very kind but I don’t think he’d react well if I asked for that.”

“You like being full. Tell him you miss being taken by two people. Just give him the idea. If our Master’s feel as we think they do, one of them will broach the subject.”

“Okay. Here they come.”

Anders slid over quickly. Brother Sebastian and Garrett left shortly afterwards and he was allowed to wash the sweat from Master’s body. For the rest of the day he followed his Master trying to think of a way to tell him that he could take two cocks without getting in trouble. Master seemed distracted most of the day as he had been recently. It wasn’t until bedtime that he stumbled upon an opportunity.

He was on his back on Master’s bed, eyes tightly shut, legs hooked over his Master’s thighs. Master was buried deep and thrusting slowly, attacking his neck with kisses. Anders wasn’t thinking of much beyond how wonderful it was to have Master’s cock inside him and concentrating on holding off his peak. He grunted and his slow rhythm sped for a moment then stilled. Anders knew he had found release. Instead of pulling out Master sighed and remained hunched over him.

“Sometimes I wish…” Master whispered. He sighed again and kissed Anders’ neck before straightening.

“Master,” Anders said softly his heart beginning to race. “May I ask a question?”

“What is your question Anders?” Master said evenly pulling out. Anders was rolled to his side and he felt his Master settle in behind him.

“Are you… fond of Brother Sebastian Master?”

“You need not worry,” Master said gently rubbing his arm. “I will never tire of you.”

“Master does not seem happy. I wish to help Master and Brother Sebastian to be happy.”

The rubbing stopped and Master’s voice became firm. “Speak plainly Anders. What are you getting at?”

Anders swallowed hard and did his best not to tremble. He was a hairs breath from punishment but he pushed on anyway. “If Master and Brother Sebastian were to use me at the same time perhaps…”

His Master’s silence was deafening. Anders waited, afraid and hopeful all at the same time. Master reached over his side and stroked his flagging erection back to full hardness. He kissed the back of Anders’ head and pulled him closer.

“Do not concern yourself with Brother Sebastian and I,” he said affectionately. “Go to sleep Anders.”

“Yes Master,” he said softly. Anders was relieved that he wouldn’t be punished but a little disappointed that Master didn’t seem very interested.

*

It had taken Garrett quite some time to get used to sleeping on the cot with his Master. Garrett had slept on the cold stone floor every night when he wasn’t hanging in that horrible harness with the wine bottle stuck inside of him but Master simply wouldn’t hear of his slave sleeping on the floor without a pallet at least. Since Master had never bought him a pallet he continued to sleep on the cot, tucked up closely behind his Master.

Master had called out softly for Master Fenris again when he’d used Garrett before they’d left the mansion. Garrett was more determined to see Anders’ idea turned into reality. The only problem he was having was how to suggest it without earning his Master’s ire. He took a deep breath and clenched his hand resting atop Master’s shoulder into a fist.

“Master,” he said softly. “May I ask a question?”

“Of course,” Master said softly.

“Are you forbidden from using another’s slave Master?”

“Another’s… Garrett. Why would I want to use another’s slave?”

“I’ve heard you call for Master Fenris while using my cock Master.”

“Garrett, I’m not unhappy with you. I love your cock but…”

“Master is fond of Master Fenris.”

“Yes. I am very fond of Fenris. But you know we will never be more than friends.”

“If it is not forbidden… Master could use Anders with Master Fenris. Then perhaps Master will be happier.”

“Your concern is touching Garrett,” Master said patting his arm. “You needn’t worry about Fenris and I but… I will think on this suggestion. Sleep now. We’ve a busy day tomorrow.”

“Yes Master.” Garrett was glad Master couldn’t see his smile. 


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple of days of examining the exact wording of his vows Sebastian was positive Garrett’s suggestion was an eventuality no one had thought of. Technically he could use Anders even though Anders didn’t belong to him because he was a slave. There was nothing to indicate that using a slave at the same time as another was forbidden but also nothing affirming that it was okay. As many trios and quartets one could commonly find in the Gardens, Sebastian thought this oversight a little amazing. He wasn’t about to ask however. That would bring the Grand Cleric’s attention to something he would rather she didn’t know.

That Garrett had noticed him pining after Fenris wasn’t very surprising. What Sebastian found surprising was his desire to see him and Fenris together. He’d even thought of a way to circumvent Sebastian’s vows. That he was positive Garrett had had help with. Garrett would have never thought of the double penetration on his own. He was too terrified of being penetrated by one cock never mind two.

Sebastian was almost positive Anders had been the one to suggest being taken by both of them at the same time. With this in mind Sebastian had sent a note to Fenris. He wanted to speak with him without either Garrett or Anders present. His plan was to leave both slaves in a room together so he and Fenris could talk privately without giving Anders a panic attack.

Polly greeted them at the door and they were shown to the study after Garrett’s robes were taken away. Fenris was sitting in his chair but Anders was not kneeling beside it like he normally was. Instead he was on his hands and knees in front of Fenris, his cock jutting out stiffly underneath him and what looked like a tail sprouting from his arse. Fenris was pulling up on the hair, moving the phallus it was no doubt attached to. Anders was whimpering steadily and didn’t seem to have noticed their arrival.

“Good afternoon Sebastian,” Fenris said pleasantly.

“Have I interrupted?” Sebastian asked. “Would you prefer if I returned later?”

“No, no,” said Fenris quickly. “Please stay. A little more waiting will only make him more eager. Anders, you will remain just like this. Brother Sebastian and I have to speak privately but do not be afraid. Garrett will remain with you and we will be just outside the door.”

“Yes Master,” Anders said sounding a little strained. Sebastian wasn’t sure if it was because of the teasing or the idea of Fenris leaving him alone.

“Kneel in front of him Garrett,” Sebastian said. “Let him see you.”

“Yes Master.”

Garrett sunk down in front of Anders as Fenris swung his leg over the slave’s back. Sebastian turned back to the door and stopped just outside, waiting for Fenris to join him. When the door was shut Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you teasing him so?” he asked curiously.

“It makes him… eager to be taken,” Fenris said quietly. “I know you prefer being penetrated but… I would offer you his arse. I worry about Garrett though.”

Sebastian chuckled and leaned back against the door. “I wouldn’t worry about his state of mind too much. It would seem our slaves are conspiring to see us together in whatever way possible.”

Fenris arched his eyebrow and frowned slightly. “Has Garrett made an odd suggestion recently?”

“He did,” Sebastian said standing upright. “As Anders has I’m sure. I have thought about it a lot and I can see nothing expressly forbidding using him at the same time. I fear it might be too much for him however.”

“Anders could take both of us,” Fenris said confidently. “I would research first to make sure that we do not injure him however.”

“I guess the only question remaining is do we truly want to go down this path?” Sebastian said softly. “I will not break my vows but…”

“I would not ask you to break them,” Fenris said just as softly. “They are a part of you as surely as your hair or eyes are. I would walk beside you down this path.”

“Then we should reward Garrett and Anders for showing it to us.”

“Time alone together perhaps? I believe they have grown close as we have.”

Sebastian thought for a moment then nodded. “Perhaps they have. It would be a fitting reward.”

Fenris smiled and gestured at the door. “Shall we?”

“By all means.”

He opened the door and Sebastian followed him in, drawing the bolt as he shut the door behind him. They were in the exact positions they’d been left in. Fenris went back to his chair and immediately began tugging on the tail in Anders’ arse. Sebastian sat in the chair opposite him and proceeded to unbuckle his belt.

“Garrett,” he said pulling the laces on his trousers. “Make me hard. Do not make me peak.”

“Yes Master,” Garrett said turning.

His cock was surrounded by Garrett’s warm wet mouth and he sat back in the chair. The noises Anders was making helped along his slave’s talented tongue. When he was ready Sebastian gently pulled Garrett off of his cock and nodded at Fenris. He slowly pulled on the tail and eased the phallus out.

“Turn to the side Anders,” Fenris ordered. Anders whimpered but turned quickly.

Sebastian kissed Garrett’s forehead and whispered, “Thank you Garrett. You may watch if you wish.”

He stood and Garrett turned but remained kneeling by the chair Sebastian usually sat in. Sebastian sunk down behind Anders, straddling his lower legs, gently rubbing his back. Anders pushed back a little and Fenris smiled as he held out a bottle of oil. His eyes lingered at Sebastian’s cock for a moment and then pushed his trousers down to mid-thigh. Sebastian was wistful as he took in Fenris.

“Do you know who is behind you Anders?” Fenris said calmly without moving.

“Brother Sebastian Master,” Anders replied quickly, still sounding strained.

“Do you want his cock?” Fenris asked moving around to stand in front of him.

“Yes Master.” His answer was too quick and excited to be anything but honest.

“Do you want my cock?” he asked kneeling just out of Anders’ reach.

“Yes Master.” Anders stretched forward a little and licked the very tip of his cock. “Please Master.”

“He is trembling Fenris,” Sebastian said softly. His trousers were now pushed down as far as he could get them, his slick cock resting against Anders’ entrance and one hand rubbing his thigh. He could see Anders’ arms shaking slightly.

“Anders?” said Fenris stroking his hair.

“I am excited Master,” Anders said. “I will satisfy Master and Brother Sebastian. I wish Master and Brother Sebastian to be happy.”

He stretched again and managed to get his lips around the very tip of Fenris’ cock. Fenris hummed and scooted forward on his knees, his cock slowly disappearing inside of Anders’ mouth. Sebastian pushed inside of him as well, listening to his muffled groan and blowing out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. It had been a long time since his cock had been inside of anything besides Garrett’s mouth; he’d almost forgotten how pleasant the feel of a warm tight hole could be.

“Try your best to control yourself,” Fenris said quietly as he stroked Anders’ hair, his cock only half inside of Anders’ mouth. “You will not be punished if you can’t however.”

Anders bobbed his head since speaking wasn’t possible. Sebastian held his hips and pulled slowly out as Fenris pushed in. He thrust forward and groaned at the clench around his cock. Fenris hummed contentedly at whatever Anders was doing. The room was soon full of groans, grunts and muffled moans from Anders.

The mage was perfectly still and let them use him at their own pace. Sebastian kept a slow and steady pace hoping to last longer than he normally would. Fenris’ hips snapped rapidly back and forth, his head thrown back, eyes hooded. Sebastian had always been somewhat fast to orgasm when he was doing the thrusting. It was why he preferred being penetrated. Sex was enjoyable and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Sebastian watched Fenris as the tension coiled in his gut, Anders between them out of necessity. There was no going back. This would happen again. If they were careful in public no one would know they were anything more than friends. Their eyes met and locked. Sebastian knew he felt the same way. Unable to help himself Sebastian sped his thrusts and angled to hit that spot inside, hoping to push Anders over that edge as well. He deserved no less for being a willing conduit for the desires and affection they couldn’t directly show each other.

The quality of his muffled moans changed immediately. Fenris smirked slightly at him and slowed his thrusts, letting his slave take deep breaths through his nose. His arms began trembling more as Sebastian pounded that spot relentlessly.

“Catch his spend Garrett,” Sebastian said breathlessly.

“Yes Master,” Garrett said and crawled forward quickly to cup the end of his cock.

His arse clenched around Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian groaned and his rhythm stuttered as Anders’ tight hole gripped his cock. He shot seed deep inside of Anders, keeping their hips together as he watched Fenris chase his release. Despite his shaking limbs Anders remained still, his arse full of Sebastian’s cock and his mouth full of his Master’s. Fenris grunted, his motion stopping suddenly with Anders’ nose pressed into his abdomen. He stroked Anders’ hair as he pulled back.

“Very good my pet,” Fenris said affectionately through his panting. “You have done well.”

Sebastian pulled out and tottered onto Fenris’ chair. “You will both be rewarded. The next two hours will be yours.”

“Take Garrett to the bedroom and remain there,” Fenris said still petting Anders. “You may do as you wish.”

“Master is most kind,” Garrett and Anders said nearly in unison.

He watched Garrett help Anders to his feet and support him to the door. Fenris followed and unlocked the door, drawing the bolt home again when they were gone. He shuffled back to where Sebastian sat, still breathing heavily, their pants still around their thighs and their cocks softening. Fenris sat at his feet and leaned over to rest his cheek on Sebastian’s knee. Sebastian idly ran his fingers through Fenris’ hair, looking forward to having their cocks nestled together inside of Anders’ arse.

*

Garrett supported Anders all the way to the bedroom and helped him down to the fluffy yellow pallet at the foot of the bed and sat next to him.

“I think Brother Sebastian wanted me to peak,” Anders said softly.

“Master lets me peak quite frequently,” Garrett said just as softly. “They seemed much happier.”

“Yes. Do you think they know we like each other?”

“It’s possible. They might have just let me stay with you so you won’t be afraid though.”

“Why would Master tell us we can do as we wished if he didn’t? He knows I’d rather be used more than just about anything else. ”

“Maybe they do know. We weren’t punished so maybe they don’t mind.”

“Let’s be discreet anyway. I don’t want to do anything to displease Master. He’s the kindest Master I’ve ever had.”

“Me too.”

Garrett put his arm around Anders’ shoulders. Anders leaned into him and they remained like that for a few minutes then he reached over and rubbed his cock. It had been pretty stiff when watching Anders between them, pleasing both of their masters but it was going soft now. Anders kept rubbing however and it was getting stiff again.

“Garrett. Would you like to use me? Master did say we could do as we wished.”

“Is it still being used when you haven’t been ordered to?”

“I don’t know. I just know I really want you up my arse.”

He grinned and rose up on his knees to take off his loincloth. “We have two hours. I’ll last as long as I can then we can snuggle together.”

Anders returned his smile and rolled to his back holding his legs behind his knees. Garrett pushed inside of his still slick entrance and leaned over. Their gazes locked together as he began thrusting. Anders pulled him down and their lips met their eyes still wide open, taking in the sight of each other simply because they could.


End file.
